Levántate y olvida
by misi-chan
Summary: Remus está a punto de abandonar Grimmauld Place tras la muerte de Sirius...¿qué opinará Severus de todo esto?


Bien, bien, bien. Éste es el primer fic que publiqué, así que le tengo un cariño especial.

Como ya sabéis, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, por desgracia, ya que su "mamá" original es Rowling, y yo sólo trato de pasar un buen rato escribiendo esto (aunque muy "bueno" no es que sea, a mi me da penitaaaaaa T-T); aparte, la canción es de Miguel Bosé y me pareció de lo más acertada.

En fin, no quiero aburrir, sin más dilación...

LEVÁNTATE Y OLVIDA

_Yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes_

_Conservando entre tus manos el calor _

_De una taza que se enfría _

_Mientras las horas se hacen días _

_Esperándole_

Remus suspiró tristemente mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas. Se mudaba de Grimmauld Place esa misma noche, aconsejado por Dumbledore. La verdad, pensó, era que no podía permanecer ni un segundo más allí.

Y es que todo le recordaba a él.

Justo enfrente de donde estaba sentado, en la mesa de la cocina, tomando una taza de té, ya frío; ahí se sentaba siempre Sirius, alto, moreno, con esos ojos claros tan tristes, con esa sonrisa amarga que ya era parte de su personalidad; cómo hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, volver a su época de estudiantes, volver a verlos a James y a él sonriendo con picardía, con afecto, con...alegría. Y no con esas pobres imitaciones de la felicidad que simplemente esbozaba para no preocuparle, cuando lo único que hacía era destrozarlo aún más.

Depositó con cuidado la taza sobre la mesa, era muy duro estar allí, necesitaba apartarse de Sirius de la misma forma de la que se había apartado de Peter y James.

-Lupin.

Remus viró para ver quién era el portador de la gélida voz.

-Oh, Severus, perdona, no te oí entrar...¿qué te trae por aquí?

Snape lo atravesó con sus ojos negros, percatándose, evidentemente, del deplorable estado de Lupin; a continuación, dirigió su mirada a la silla de enfrente con una extraña expresión en su frío rostro.

_Ya no estará allí sentado_

_No volverá a estar al otro lado de la mesa _

_Donde aún guardas esa silla en su rincón_

-No creas que vine aquí por gusto, Lupin. Dumbledore me dijo que pasara por si necesitabas algo.

Oh Dios, claro que necesitaba algo, cómo no verlo; necesitaba a Sirius de nuevo a su lado, sonriéndole como antes lo hacía; necesitaba a James y su cálida risa; necesitaba a Peter y su aprobación.

Pero a James y a Sirius los necesitaba vivos, y a Peter, de nuevo como cuando era un muchacho inocente.

Pero eso, se dijo, eso no se lo podía decir a Snape.

-Muchas gracias, Severus, te lo agradezco mucho, estos días...bueno, ya sabes, con todo lo que ha pasado, he estado...un poco deprimido.-Remus trató de sonreír-. Pero ya estoy bien.

-No vine para escuchar tus estúpidas explicaciones, Lupin, sólo a averiguar si necesitas ayuda, pero como ya veo que no es así...-Snape dio media vuelta.

-Espera, Severus.-suplicó Remus.

¿Por qué le trataba con ese desprecio¿Acaso le había hecho algo¿Tal vez se alegraba de la muerte de Sirius¿Sólo por unas peleas de adolescentes que habían ocurrido hacía años?

-Lo siento.

¿Eh¿Disculpas por haberle hablado mal?

-Siento lo de Black. -Severus.-Ignoro cómo te sientes y por qué eras amigo de Black, pero de todas formas no puedes pasarte la vida llorando a tus muertos. Sabes que pertenecer a la Orden implica pérdidas importantes. Sufrimiento. Dolor. Y tú aceptaste eso cuando entraste a formar parte.

Remus lo miró. ¿Tal vez Snape trataba de consolarlo? Muy a su manera, claro, pero parecía un poco preocupado.

-Lupin, la verdad es que yo...lamento que estés pasando por esto.

_Por favor, levántate y camina_

_Vete a casa y de una vez olvida_

_Que las horas se hacen días _

_Que su silla está vacía_

_Y que todos sus recuerdos _

_Te acercan más a él_

Snape hizo un movimiento, como para ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero retiró su brazo a media trayectoria.  
Remus no podía creer en lo que estaba pasando.

-Muchas gracias, Severus. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

-Puedo presuponerlo. Pero no creas que trato de compadecerte, te necesito cuerdo para trabajar con la Orden; recuerda que este mes tienes que vigilar a Potter.

-Te lo agradezco, Severus.

¿El qué?

-Que cuidaras de Harry todos los años que yo no estuve.

-No lo hice por gusto.-dijo Snape, sin reprimir una mueca de disgusto-. Cada vez se parece más a James.

-Eso es bueno.

-No, no lo es. Su arrogancia le perder� igual que a su padre.

-Severus, te agradecería que no hablases mal de James en mi presencia.

-Comprendo. A pesar de todo, sólo digo la verdad.

-James era un buen chico. Sirius también.-a Remus se le quebró la voz.-Y Peter también.

-Excepto cuando se les ocurrió la feliz idea de indicarme dónde te podía encontrar en las noches de plenilunio.-Snape hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

-Severus, yo no sabía lo que pensaban hacer, si lo hubiera sabido los habría castigado, recuerda que lo hice cuando salí de la enfermería.-se defendió Remus.

-Lo sé.

-En realidad, eran un poco creídos...pero a mí no me importaba. Eran mis amigos, Severus, y para mí eso significaba mucho, en realidad ellos significaban toda mi vida. Y ahora, ya ves, no me queda nada.

¿Vas a suicidarte?

-No creo que tenga el valor de hacerlo, esperaré a que me maten, supongo que es más fácil tal y como está el mundo ahora.

-No pienso detenerte si es lo que quieres, pero creo que no deberías hacerlo, Potter lo lamentaría.

¿Te preocupa Harry?

-Lo justo. Sin él, el Señor Tenebroso lo tendría más fácil. No es que me preocupe, yo sólo me atengo a lo que dice Dumbledore.

¿Por qué dices que no te parece bien que me suicide?

-Creo que eso es bastante cobarde. Y, por otro lado, pensé que te gustaría vengarte.

¿Es cierto, eso de que la venganza es dulce?

-No tengo la más remota idea, me temo que tendrás que comprobarlo tú. Yo ya me he ensuciado las manos más de lo necesario.-susurró Snape, dirigiendo su mirada a su brazo, ahí donde tenía tatuada la Marca.

_¿No lo ves?_

Remus comprobó que Snape también parecía un poco deprimido.

-Lupin, es cierto que yo odiaba a Potter y a Black...y es cierto que sigo odiándolos. Pero Dumbledore me dijo una vez, cuando era joven y le pregunté por qué el Señor Tenebroso era tal, que él no tenía sentimiento alguno, que lo único que deseaba era la vida eterna...y me dijo que mientras tuviese sentimientos, aunque fuera un odio intenso, yo no sería como él...y en realidad, al odiarles tanto a ellos dos, aunque no lo creas, siempre deseé que pelearan a mi lado, y no contra mí.

-Eso ya lo sabía.-dijo Remus-. Por eso me hubiese gustado ser amigo tuyo.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos. Los de Remus, color miel, hermosos y sinceros; los de Snape, fríos y negros como el azabache. Por fin unidos.

¿Quieres una rana de chocolate?

-No. También odio el chocolate.-respondió Snape.

-Oh, vaya. No conocía a nadie que odiase el chocolate.-Remus parecía contrariado.

-Pues ya ves.

¿Y un té?

-Bueno.

Remus hizo aparecer un par de tazas y unas pastas, pero antes de que el otro la tomase, le tendió una mano.

-Tal vez...tal vez podamos...recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-No veo por qué no.- Snape le estrechó la mano.

Y entonces le pareció ver un amago de sonrisa en el rostro de Severus.

-Lo sabes¿no? Siempre has sabido que quería ser como vosotros.

-Sí.

Remus tomó una de las tazas. Había empezado a llover y hacía frío, pero no le importaba.  
"Sabes, Sirius, al final esto ha traído algo bueno, algo que debía haber pasado cuando vosotros estabais conmigo. Estoy arrepentido de no haberlo hecho antes, pensaba que reaccionaríais mal, me equivoqué, tal vez debí haberlo intentado antes, y así todo esto no habría pasado...", pensaba Remus mirando la vacía silla antes ocupada por Sirius, y mientras lo hacía lágrimas corrían por su cara libremente, no le importaba que Severus lo viera llorar.

Snape lo miró, pero decidió no decir nada. Podía perderse en su dolor si así lo quería, pero al menos ya sabía que él estaba allí para apoyarlo. Que siempre lo había estado. Y que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría allí.

_Yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes_

_Conservando entre tus manos el calor..._

FIN

Lo cierto es que simplemente quería hecerle un pequeño homenaje a Severus puesto que lo considero el mejor personaje de la saga (aunque no sea mi favorito), y hacer ver que los "buenos" tampoco tienen por qué serlo tanto, ahí he metido el miedo de Remus de hacerse amigo de Severus por la reacción de sus amigos, realmente pienso que Lupin siempre había creído en su amistad, y en fin, que si ellos hubiesen sido amigos, alguna que otra cosa habría podido evitarse. Sin embargo, para que ambos fueran sinceros, era necesario que Sirius y James muriesen (Peter es como si también estuviera muerto, quiero decir el auténtico Peter que era amigo de sus amigos, y no del Peter en el que se convirtió). Qué egoísta por parte de los dos¿cierto?

Y dedicado especialmente a los fans de Severus Snape, porque este fic también va dedicado a él.

Bueno, espero que entendáis que este fic no da para más, creo que ya expresa todo lo que yo quería ver reflejado y, por lo tanto, y aunque pido y ruego que le deis reviews, por favor, no pidáis una continuación porque no la va a haber (eso ha sonado un poco pretencioso¿no?)(Pepe: un poquito).

Besotes y gracias por leerlo


End file.
